Jet Boy, Jet Girl
by BurnmyDread
Summary: Inspi' by The Damned Verson of Jet boy, Jet Girl. It will make sense if you heard the song. Kisshu's most intense sexual exprience is with an other alien, Pai, but said alien doesn't know how to feel about it. KxP first Yaoi Lemon fic. Please R
1. Chapter 1

**Got this idea from a song obviously and this is my first yaoi lemon story so be kind... / not much else to say so please just begin to read...**

**

* * *

**

Summary:

Kisshu, who has had his heart broken many times over, finally thinks he can have the one he loves. Only this one might be harder to convince then Ichigo. Pai is confused and doesn't know what he wants. Maybe Kish could help him in ways he never expected.

**Couple: **PaixKisshu

**Inspiration: **"Jet boy, Jet girl" –The damned

**Title: **Jet Boy, Jet girl

**Chapter: **1, The heart wants what it wants

* * *

"_Can you tell what's on my mind_

She's with him it's driving me wild

I'd like to hit him on the head until he's dead

The sight of blood is such a high

Ooooohhhh

He gives me head"

* * *

I first time I saw Pai and Tart was for our job, but, with how desperate our people were for our old home, we started training when we where 13 years old. So, it's safe to say I know everything about them, right down to their family.

Our relationship was friendly enough, me and Tart got alone awesomely, even when we fought. The guy made me the happiest when he was hyper; he brought out the child in me, like my little brother. Pai was like the older one who watched over us, though.

He didn't get to friendly with me however. He liked to keep his distance, spending most of his time away from us until we had to stay on the ship. Even then, He didn't spend as much time with me as Tart did. I actually think he spends more time with Tart then he does with me…

The Fucker!

Wait why am I letting this get to me now? I think I need to get outta the ship. I had been locked in my room all day and as I opened the door to walk out, I found Pai standing there beginning to knock.

"Hey, whaddya want?"

"Please refrain from using 3 words in your own jumbled mess to create one." Pai said rolling his eyes. "I came down here to talk to you about something."

"Yeah? What?" I asked and moved aside to allow Pai past me.

"Something has been bothering me." He began and I sat on m bed, allowing him to continue. "It seems to me that I am having certain feelings that… to be frank, does not seem logical."

"… Okay wait, what feelings?" I asked. My heart suddenly began to pound and my palms felt clammy.

"Does it make sense if when I think about someone my heart beat begins to sped up?"

My mouth felt dry.

"In addition, I cannot stop thinking about them. I find my face crimson when I look into the mirror and… I imagine… what it would be like… to…"

All I could think of that moment was what it would be like to fuck Pai. _What are you thinking man? IT'S PAI!_

"…Kiss them…"

_Kiss me, pai! … Did I just think that?_

"Well… well, yeah! It's totally normal! It means you're in love! You should tell them as soon as possible!" I found myself blurting out. My mind cold only think of throwing him down, startling his hips and…

"I… do… suppose you right." Pai said slowly, my eyes trained on his lips. I knew I'd nibble on them, slowly running my tongue along his lip as it swept into his mouth. I'd make him forget everything but my name and… "But what if they were your enemy?"

My train of thought stopped. "What?"

"The… purple… mew… I find myself enamored with her…"

"…Oh!" my eyes widened. "Um… y-yeah… tell her. Hey! igottagosowhydon'tyouenjoythatplanandI'lltalktoyoulaterbye!" I quickly teleported away smacking my head against my hand. Where the fuck did those thoughts come from? All I could think about was throwing him down and making him say my name over and over and over…

I think I drooled on my shirt… fuck… Okay! I'm not gay, not at all! Where's Koneko-chan! Teasing her will take my mind off it.

I teleported to her house and gently flew to her window, landing on the branch that faced her window. I peered inside slowly and found her with Masaya, books in front of them, like a casual, happy study date.

…Why am I even here? I thought to myself. She doesn't want me here. Am I here just to look at what I'm missing? What's the point?

My chest ached in my chest. Pai was after the purple mew, Koneko-chan had Aoyama, even Tart had that hyper yellow mew… what do I have? No one wants me, do they? I felt my chest ache again, a throb that spread threw out my person, pain ebbing away at my body.

I'll be alone wont I? I leaned back into the tree and could only think of Pai with that purple mew. What if he does tell her? What if she wants him too? What if they fuck?

The thought made me cringe.

Why did it make me so disgusted? Fuck… I… I like Pai don't I? I teleported away from Koneko's house and reappeared at the park. It seemed like the few milliseconds where I was no where before I was at my destination when I teleported was pure bliss. Like the world didn't exist. I heard of love like that… why couldn't I have it?

What if Pai made me feel like that? What if he loved me and we could be together… Yeah… keep dreaming, Kish.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Please R&R


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright! Now time for chappie 2... Yeah… I could tell by my one review at least someone out there likes this story v.v I sound so pathetic right now and I wont deny I'm trying to make you all feel guilty lol**

**In any case! To those who did read and like the story, I'm updating!**

**Title: **Jet Boy, Jet girl

**Chapter: **2, Rejection

* * *

_"We made it on a Ballroom Blitz_

_I took his arms and kissed his lips_

_He looked at me with such a smile my face turned red_

_We booked a room into the Ritz_

_Ooooohhhh_

_He gives me head"_

* * *

I spent the rest of the day flying around Tokyo but where ever I looked I found other people had taken to feeding my depression by being in love and showing it with public displays of affection that was sickening to my stomach.

I had actually even found a gay couple in a certain part of Tokyo and they seemed so happy. Two men holding hands didn't seem weird where I as flying. A lot of same sex couples where with one another. I had to wonder how they did it.

I mean, I was no stranger to the standard man and woman having sex, but I had never seen a woman with a woman or a man with a man. I could only imagine how they did it and if it would feel better that way.

When I finally got home, only Tart was there to welcome me. "Pai's off doing something important." Tart explained to me and I didn't really want to think of what he had to do. I could only imagine.

"When's he getting home?"

"Didn't say. Said he'd pick up food for dinner though."'

"I'm sick of human food." I grumbled and sat in our Earth style kitchen. It seemed easier that if anything broke we could find a replacement, so everything on the ship was earth based.

"He said he'd make miso." Tart said, trying to cheer me up. "And fried pawn."

"He's making it?" I asked.

"Yup. Seemed in a good mood."

"Hey Tart?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"If you love someone, and they love someone else, do you be happy for them even if it hurts?"

"…"

I knew I shouldn't have asked the 10 year old.

"Forget it." I sat up and looked at the boy who was currently sitting across from me. "I didn't mean anything I said, okay? And don't say anything to Pai."

"You got it. Couldn't if I wanted too." He laughed and pulled out a portable human gaming system I could pretty much guess he stole.

Pai appeared then, with a grocery bag or two and set them on the table.

"You're back!" Tart cried out. "I want miso!"

"Calm down. I'm not your personal chief."

"Think I could get one?" Tart asked.

"No."

I stood up and watched him unpack, tempted to ask but afraid of the answer. He pulled out shrimp, miso, green leeks, and more and soon my stomach growled, catching his attention.

"Where were you all day?" Pai's eyes seem to bore into mine in a way where I couldn't tell a lie.

"Um… Flying, bugging Ichigo… You know, the usual… And you?" Did that sound too accusing?

"I'll tell you later." Pai resumed putting stuff away and Tart looked confused.

"Do you mean you're gonna tell him when I'm not around?" He asked.

"Yes."

Pai had a way of being blunt.

"Oh…" Tart stopped short. "Well… I guess I'll go to my room…" He slowly walked out of the room and looked back at me confused.

I shrugged and motioned him out and he left finally. Thanks to the large ears though, I heard him linger a while longer.

"He's gone." I explained.

"Good." Pai began with the soup. He began cutting up green onions and boiling stock, taking his time, quietly torturing me.

"So…"

"Yes?"

"Your day?"

"Was… interesting."

Silence filled the room as he began on the tofu and turned off the put that bowled the stock and began pouring it into a drainer.

"… OUT WITH IT!" I shouted, finally losing my head and Pai answered me with a small, mocking smile.

"She… she agreed… she said yes…"

A shattering was heard in my head, my chest began to hurt. I needed air… now. All on the inside as I quietly broke apart, my outer appearance never changed. I coolly leaned against the wall and nodded. "Sounds good for you, buddy."

He nodded and returned working, placing all of the food in a large pot and boiling it with the miso. "It is. I still can't believe she agreed."

"You and me both."

He looked back at me with a slight glare. "You don't seem all that happy for me."

"I guess I'm just jealous. I wish I could find someone." I replied. "So… did you fuck?"

He froze where he stood. "What on earth would make you ask such a question?"

"Curiosity? …Are you a virgin?" I asked, thinking it was actually adorable the way he looked embarrassed.

"Listen, that is none of your concern!" Pai shouted.

"I was just asking!" I shouted back and he suddenly calmed.

"I'm… sorry… I shouldn't have… The truth is, it's an embarrassing subject for me." Pai replied and returned to the miso, turning off the stove, deciding it was done and moved on to the pawn, tearing off shrimp tails.

"Why?" Stupid curiosity! Don't get him angry again at you!

"… I… well… to answer your earlier question, I'm not a virgin… I just… have never quite… enjoyed it…"

"… WHAT?"

"SHUT UP, KISH!" Pai hissed at me and I covered my mouth in shock.

"Sorry."

"Thank you… Now, as I said… I haven't…"

"I think I get it…"

"Thank you."

"… Think you might be gay?"

"…"

The room was dead silent and I felt embarrassed at this point.

"I've… never considered the possibility." Pai replied, his tone dead serious.

"… Why?"

"This questions are getting to personal." Pai shut off the conversation there and continued with the pawn and I couldn't take it anymore. I suppose everyone has their limits and I found mine. I walked over to him and grabbed his shoulder in a tight grip and turned him quickly to face me. Pai gasped in surprise and threw his arms behind him, grasping the counter to balance himself.

Most sane people wouldn't do this. Most sane people would have moved on now I'm supposing. But I cant stand it anymore. At this point I wanted someone, anyone, to show affection to me.

I balanced myself on my tiptoes and leaned up, kissing him deeply, my hands on either side of his face. I closed my eyes tight prepared for him to push me away, yell at me, something, but to my surprise, he did the opposite and with the arms he was holding himself up with where now around my waist and pulling me towards him.

With a sigh, my tongue lightly traced his bottom lip, hoping of access and he lightly opened his mouth to touch his tongue to mine. I melted and moved more into his mouth, tasting plums and eggplant for some reason.

I was in bliss. Pure happiness.

Then he pushed me away quickly.

* * *

**Dun dun duuuuuun! Well… yeah. Next chapter should be lemony goodness. And by the way, I have no clue if that's how your supposed to make it… I was going by Cooking Mama. I was really just throwing that in cuz I assumed they needed to eat. ANYWAY! This is my first attempt remember. So please, review.**


End file.
